


Give Up

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [17]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Gen, Humor, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Up

"No."

His face fell immediately. _"What?"_ He glared, hurt, balling up his small hands into two strong fists. "Why not!"

"'Cause I don't like men who are shorter than me," she simply stated.

"WHAT?! That's not fair!"

"Is too! Plus, I'm too young to get married you dummy!" She crossed her arms as she stood up, looking about an inch down to meet a couple of angry golden eyes. "You have to be as old as Mom and Dad to get married."

He scowled, reluctant to ask his question but still doing so. "So, if I ask you when we're older and I'm taller, will you say yes?"

"Hmmm…" she thought about it for a moment. "Maybe."

_Maybe's almost a yes._ "Fine." He pointed at her. "By then I'll be really tall, taller than you and Al, you'll see! Then you won't be able to say no!" There was a glint of determination in his eyes with every word that left his lips.

As he turned on his heel to leave, he couldn't help but feel slightly triumphant. Al had been rejected but he, he'd gotten a chance and he was taking it. He would wait until they were old enough and ask Winry again. And next time, he would make sure she said yes.

After all, Edward Elric didn't give up.


End file.
